1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a resilient packing material or the like and to the method and apparatus for making the same. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and methods for resiliently folding and crimping shredded strips of sheet material into selected lengths of interlocking, bulk, packaging material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Styrofoam pellets or peanuts are commonly used within the wholesale and retail industries as bulk packaging material. The peanuts are used to position a product away from the interior sides of a container and fill the empty space located therebetween. The peanuts are intended to protect the packaged product against the impact of a blow or other mistreatment.
Dispensing styrofoam peanuts does not require a great degree of sophistication. The peanuts are simply gravity fed from large retainer bins into the empty spaces within a packaging container.
Use of styrofoam peanuts, however, has many drawbacks. For example, if styrofoam peanuts are used to protect a heavy object placed within a container, and such package is jostled and shaken, the object usually gravitates toward the bottom of the container and the peanuts float upward. Eventually the object comes to rest against the base or side of the container and damage to the object may occur. The light weight of the styrofoam peanuts also allows them to be easily blown by the wind and scattered.
Of particular concern, styrofoam peanuts are extremely difficult to dispose of and destroy after use. In fact, because of the extensive use of this nonbiodegradable product, which emits toxic gases if burned, styrofoam peanuts present a major threat to the environment and are being banned from an increasing number of communities.
Styrofoam peanuts are also dangerous to children and to wildlife who often mistake them as food and consequently ingest them. Styrofoam peanuts are not digestible and cause a major source of tracheal blockage in children.
Other packaging filler materials, such a shredded paper, have also been used. Shredded paper, however, usually lays flat within the container and a very large amount of paper is required to provide the bulk needed to fill the voids and to protect the contained object. To provide such a large amount of shredded paper is often cost prohibitive and, following its use, such voluminous amounts of paper must be disposed. In addition, the shock absorbency of flat shredded paper is minimal.
A number of patents are directed to the folding or crumpling of large sheets of materials. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,668,573; 3,150,576; and 4,012,932 are directed to the corrugation or pleating of large sheets of paper material.
Complicated sheet creping, crinkling or folding is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,680,203 and 3,501,565. However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,565 simply includes preliminary steps prior to the stretching of plastic sheet material or the like.
Other patents discuss the crumpling of sheet paper material or the like for the formation of filters. U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,399 includes such crumpled sheet paper material and employs a cutter for the formation of small blocks of such material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,154 is directed to filter material and employs a gate means during the advancement of the sheet material to assist in the formation of the crumpled blocks of material.
Various methods and apparatus for forming dunnage are disclosed in several patents which include the folding or funneling of sheet paper or material into a compact elongated form. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,797; 3,613,522; and 3,650,877 include such elongated dunnage material which is twisted and compressed to provide a helical shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,085,662; 4,650,456; and 4,699,609 disclose additional devices for the folding and collapsing of elongated sheet material. Some of these patents directed to dunnage include cutter means at the outlets in order to provide predetermined lengths of the dunnage material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,498 and 4,201,128 generally disclose shredding machines which are used in conjunction with compacters or bailers.
U.K. Patent No. 771,877 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,988 disclose cutting discs for producing a longitudinal cut of sheet material to form longitudinal strips. Outlet support means is provided for supporting the longitudinal strips during a transverse cut to form smaller pieces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,621,567; 2,686,466; and 2,770,302 disclose shredding devices which include a comber configuration for imparting a bend or kink to the strips which are cut thereby.
It is felt that the known prior art taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures dare relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting possible prior art for consideration.